


Feast Your Eyes I’m the Only One

by flamingosarepink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Complicated Relationships, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: Charles is a seducer in every aspect of life, in the same way people fell for Paganini’s skill on the stage by sheer force of will and virtuosity. The roars of a race going crowd echo that of the applause of the theater going crowd who flocked to see the skill of the virtuoso of virtuosos. Although Il predestinato is what they shout now.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Feast Your Eyes I’m the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song Narc by Interpol. This is dedicated to the whole RDA. You guys are incredible and I love you all so much. This would not have been possible without all of you.

Sebastian knows from the very first moment he meets Charles that there is going to be trouble.

He knows from the moment he sees that mischievous glint in the younger man’s eyes, he knows from the moment he sees the way Charles walks into the room with such a level of self assurance it gives the appearance that he’s never known what the word no means.

Everything starts as it always does. 

Intensely, dispersing into the ether.

When everything settles, what is left as a result of it isn’t by all means terrible. But it leaves Sebastian with a feeling that is entirely foreign to him- the feeling of thinking that perhaps, he was not entirely aware of what he was getting into. That perhaps, Charles did what Sebastian assumed of him from the very outset. Charles is a seducer in every aspect of life, in the same way people fell for Paganini’s skill on the stage by sheer force of will and virtuosity. The roars of a race going crowd echo that of the applause of the theater going crowd who flocked to see the skill of the virtuoso of virtuosos. Although Il predestinato is what they shout now.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Sebastian whispers in a tone of voice dripping with contempt after Monza in the black of a hotel room darkened by night, Charles’s heels digging into his lower back to keep him ever closer as he dares to leave what will be a dark mark on his neck come morning as it all unravels. 

As it all unravels, Charles’s head tilts back with eyes half lidded and an ecstasy ridden smile that Sebastian cannot see. _I have you exactly where I want you_, it seems to say. _I have you exactly where I want you as I always do._

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Sebastian whispers honey-lipped between kisses deep into the night after Singapore, Charles in his lap with one hand in his hair to keep him close and the other stroking Sebastian ever closer to oblivion. “I know.” Charles responds in kind before stopping abruptly, pushing Sebastian back onto the pillows and straddling him. It ends just as it always does, although this time Charles does not sneakily make his exit after having showered and dressed without waking Sebastian.

§

In Switzerland, in the calm that only endless green fields with a mountain backdrop and crisp fresh air can bring, do they find some kind of delicate balance. The tension often found in the midst of a busy racing season has mostly dissipated in the form of days spent sleeping in and breakfasts eaten on the back porch in comfortable silence. An environment like this meant to calm, to soothe. Far away from anything that agitates.

“I think I could get used to this.” Charles says as he sips at his tea on one of the morning they get up early enough just to watch the sun finish rising to its rightful place in sky as a new day begins. There are plates and silverware long abandoned on the porch’s table, which once held each a slice of lavender and elderflower cake. Sebastian watches him for a moment, early morning sunbeams illuminating and revealing long dark eyelashes and sea foam green eyes as calm as any ocean on a perfect day. He lets out a soft chuckle at the idea, as if it would be possible for any place to hold someone as insatiable as Charles for just long enough. “Really?” Sebastian questions, with thinly laced incredulity. Old habits really do die hard.

“Yes, really.” There is a hint of a small laugh in Charles’s response, a relaxed air. 

Nothing more is said between the two of them and once the tea has been emptied from his mug, Charles leans in for a kiss. 

Sebastian closes the distance, and for the moment everything is still.

**Author's Note:**

> _She found a lonely sound  
She keeps on waiting for time out there  
Oh love, can you love me babe?  
Love, is this loving babe?  
Is time turning around?_
> 
> _Feast your eyes, I'm the only one  
Control me, console me  
'Cause that's just how it should be done  
Oh, your history's like fire from a busted gun  
Now show some love and respect  
Don't wanna get a life of regret_
> 
> The song that I wrote a large part of this to was the Violin Concerto in E minor by Felix Mendelssohn. Like the fic, it has very difficult notes but also softer ones and I strove to convey that in this work.


End file.
